Generally speaking, a wind turbine comprises a foundation mounted fixedly in a support surface such as the ground or a bottom of a body of water; a shaft or tower arranged for mounting on the foundation in upstanding condition; and a plurality of blades forming a rotor at a top of the tower with a generator operatively coupled thereto so that rotation of the rotor can generate electric power.
As part of installation of the wind turbine, grouting is performed at its base to securely connect the tower to the foundation. This is a key operation which requires proper conditions be maintained during application and curing of the grout, including appropriate temperature and moisture level. More specifically, a dry, warm environment is preferred for grouting.
The applicant has developed a unique solution which is particularly suited for sheltering a space around a base of the tower, where it meets the foundation, in order to provide suitable conditions for a grouting operation.